In evaluating the potential value of a newly identified reservoir or the potential value of capital projects within an existing developed reservoir, it may be useful to identify analogous reservoirs about which various value information is already known. In particular, such analogs may provide information regarding which production technologies should be applied, estimates of resource size and/or capture difficulty, and may reduce overall uncertainty about the reservoir. One approach to this problem has been to classify reservoirs into populations having similar characteristics. For example, a group may include all reservoirs having a particular range of permeability, or all water flooded reservoirs.